


Confession Fantasy

by Jacinta



Category: Psych
Genre: Gunplay, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, interrogation room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta/pseuds/Jacinta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn pushes Lassie and Lassie does a little more than push back.</p>
<p>A expansion on Shawn's fantasy from my Confession PWP, can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> For those who didn't read Confession, Shawn has a favourite fantasy scenario of Lassie man-handling him at the station that I thought (in my procrastination frenzy) deserved to be expanded on a bit. So this is one of Shawn's wank fantasies, enjoy.

"Admit it Steve, you kill him because he was sexier than you." Shawn said waltzing into the interrogation room.

"He wasn't good enough to be Pavi Largo! I deserved that role!" The man shouted, lunging for Shawn who ducked out of the way leaving the angry actor to crash into a pissed of Jules instead.

"Take him to booking." Lassie ordered and Jules handcuffed the man and dragged him away.

"Sorry, did you just spend an hour trying to get a confession?" Shawn grinned at Lassie "If you had just read the emails between the two it would be obvious."

"Just how did you read these emails?" Lassiter growled, shoving Shawn up against the nearest wall.

"Psychically." Shawn huffed before Lassie pulled him away from the wall, spun him and slammed him back against it, handcuffs jangling as they snapped around Shawn's wrists. Shawn opened his mouth to speak again but there were hands patting him down and it was all a little bit rougher than necessary and completely arousing.

"Try again." Lassiter growled as he spun Shawn around and slammed him against the wall a third time, with less force though.

"His spirit invited me over for a drink, who am I to refuse a dead man? C'mon Lassie you and I both know I read them psychically without any illegal activity." The last response Shawn expected was for Lassiter to step back slightly and backhand him hard, making Shawn cry out and fall to the floor, landing awkwardly and looking up at the angry detective.

"Try again."

"Officer I think we can come to an arrangement." Shawn wriggled until he was on his knees, face dangerously close to Lassie's crotch and dear pineapple how much he wanted to lean forward. But no, Lassie would freak. "If you would just forget this little mmmphf-" Shawn's eyes widened comically as Lassie's gun was shoved into his mouth cutting of the only slightly joking proposition. Before Shawn could yank his head away a hand gripped his perfect hair tight, almost too tight, holding him in place.

"Yes that was a Glock in my pocket that you were offering to suck." Lassie's smile was all teeth and Shawn forced himself to mentally recreate the latest crime scene to prevent the moan that wanted out.

 

Shawn hesitated a moment too long and Lassie clicked the safety off and Shawn did moan, closing his eyes and hollowing his cheeks. Lassie said something but Shawn's brain had blanked and was currently rebooting itself as he tried to control the shivers that worked up and down his spine at sucking Lassie's gun.

"Sweet justice Spencer, you filthy, perverted, sick, twisted man. You're enjoying this." Lassie growled above him and Shawn couldn't stop that moan, not that he even tried. Instead he wished he had free hands because the bulge in his jeans was demanding attention. The hand in his hair loosened and Shawn whined when it left completely. When he heard the rasp of a zip though all was forgiven and Shawn opened his eyes to get a look as Lassie pulled his erect cock out of his work pants. Undecided Shawn waited for Lassie to direct him, because as much as he wanted to blow Lassie, sucking his gun was pretty fucking hot.

 

Lassie reached out to grip Shawn's hair again, pulling the gun out of his mouth and replacing it with cock before Shawn could even whine at the loss. Shawn hummed happily, straining forward to show Lassie how good he could be.

"I think this is the longest you've gone without speaking." Lassie taunted before his other hand fastened onto the back of Shawn's neck, his intentions clear to Shawn who groaned happily as his head was pulled backwards. Lassie gently pushed his cock all the way down Shawn's throat, moaning as Shawn swallowed around him. Shawn opened his eyes to stare into Lassie's gorgeous blues, blinking the instinctive tears out of the road first, thankful when Lassie gave him two more slow thrusts to get used to it before slamming forward with all that Lassie-anger Shawn so loved.

 

Shawn was gagging, unable to stop the desperate sounds that were muffled by Lassie's cock or the twitches as his body fought for each bit of oxygen he could breath in between frantic thrusts. Air and contact, his own erection was bordering painful. Lassie groaned and suddenly Shawn was desperately swallowing, not wanting to disappoint Lassie even though his brain was a fog of 'touch me' and a few choice swear words.  A moment later Lassie pulled back and Shawn strained forward to lick him again, to prove he may be bad but he was so good at it.

"Such a whore." Lassie laughed, one finger scooping up a drop of his cum that had dribbled out of Shawn's mouth and poked it back where it belonged. Shawn moaned, nodding in agreement as he swirled his tongue around Lassie's finger like it was a pineapple lolly pop.

 

Suddenly Lassie was pulling him up, pushing him, stepping on the back of his shoes and pulling his pants down. Shawn stepped out of his clothes and grunted when Lassie practically threw him on the table, kicking his legs apart until his chest rested on the table, hands clenched in fists behind his back. Lassie hadn't let go of his hair the entire time and pulled sharply, pulling Shawn's head back, nearly lifting him from the table. Shawn whined softly, begging for more.

 

Lassie was standing beside Shawn long enough that Shawn was worried Lassie was going to leave him hard and wanting. Then a loud smack echoed through the room and after the automatic jerk forward Shawn bucked backwards, making Lassie chuckle again.

"Please Lassie." Shawn panted, voice wrecked completely.

"You kinky son of a bitch." Lassie said with disgust but delivered three more hard slaps to Shawn's ass making the man groan desperately.

"Please Lassie, please, please, please, please touch me." Shawn shouted as Lassie spanked him with such force that the table scraped forward.

"Say my title you slut." Lassiter hissed letting go of Shawn's hair and pinning him to the desk with a hand on his neck.

"Please Lassie touch me you sweet angry man." Shawn whimpered quickly between hits.

"Four words. Four words and it can end. But you don't want it to end do you, you want me to hurt you."

"Oh dear god yes." Shawn groaned, biting his lip to muffle his shouts.

"Suck this psychic." Lassiter growled once he was satisfied that Shawn wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for a few days. Roughly shoving two fingers into Shawn's mouth Lassie pulled Shawn's head up again, leaning over to watch as Shawn desperately sucked the offered digits. "So greedy, you'd love nothing more than for me to invite the rest of the station in to use you." Shawn whined when Lassie removed his fingers.

"Anything Lassie, please." he panted, voice cracking when Lassie shoved one finger up his ass without much care. Shawn moaned and pushed back "More, more, more, please Lassie, give me more."

"Hussy." Lassie pulled Shawn upright by his hair and bit his neck, wrapping a hand around Shawn's throat and squeezing as he added another finger. Shawn gasped as Lassie nibbled on his ear and squeezed again.

"Please" Shawn hissed clenching and unclenching his hands. "Gonna." he gasped but Lassie growled and pulled his fingers out.

"Not until you say my name." Lassie said coldly and pinched Shawn's nipple, dragging his nails over the man's ribs.

"Please, anything, just let me." Shawn gasped and Lassie slid his fingers back into Shawn's ass but refused to move them.

"If you dare orgasm before I hear my name with the respect it deserves we can go home and see just how long you can be hard for." Lassiter growled and Shawn moaned. "Or we could never, ever, do this again."

"Please Carlton."  Shawn whispered. "Head Detective Carlton Lassiter." Lassie pulled his head back harshly and Shawn hissed.

"I'm sorry bitch, I missed that."

"Please Head Detective Carlton Lassiter let me cum." Shawn said louder, each word punctuated with a whimper or moan.

"Okay then." Lassie twisted and curled his fingers as his other hand wrapped around Shawn's erection and pumped it once, twice before Shawn shouted, his hips jerking as he came all over the interrogation room table. Shawn slumped against him boneless and Lassie let him.


End file.
